End of the Nightmare
by Silver Spider
Summary: When the Maru gets shut down and Beka is forced to fight for her life, age old scars are reviled that bring back a nightmare of memories. Who will be there to help her fight the memory?
1. Part I. Into The Upcoming Battle Forth…

Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters don't belong to me ****

Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters don't belong to me. I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me. Any songs I may use don't belong to me either. Again, I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me.

****

Summery: The battle rages. Andromeda vs. seven Nietzschean ships. Or is in eight?

****

Rating: This story is rated R for violence, language, bloody sense, and a mention of rape.

****

Author's Note: Okay people this is my first R rated fanfic. I know I'm only 13, but it's not as bad as it sounds. There's no sex, but there is a mention of rape that happened in the past. Please review. All and any comments are welcomed.

End of the Nightmare

Part I. Into the Upcoming Battle Forth…

By: Kayla Anasazi (a.k.a. Silver Spider)

__

"When you're in the battlefield, survival is all there is.

Death is the only great emotion."

--Sam Fuller

The battle was intense outside the halls of the Andromeda Ascendant. The attackers were composed of several Nietzschean ships which posed little problem for the massive star ship. They had already shit down two of the seven small ships, but the Captain was still worried.

"Beka took the _Maru_ to get some supplies," he said. "That was a day ago so she should be coming back soon."

"So?" Harper shrugged.

"She won't know about the battle," Tyr realized in alarm. "We have to end this before she returns."

"I hate to be the barer of bad news," came Rev's voice from the navigation panel, "but I'm detecting the _Maru _nearing our location."

"Can we warn her?" Tyr asked.

"No," Rev shook his head, "but we can take care of the last five Nietzschean ships before her arrival."

"In that case," Dylan took command, "Tyr, you've got the point defense lasers. Harper, Trance, you two have two of Andromeda's war pods."

Tyr took his place at the weapons consul, his fingers tense on the controls. He wouldn't let a single ship out of his sight until Beka was safe and well back inside the Andromeda. By this time there were only five fighters left: Trance and Harper managed to take down two more. Tyr narrowed his eyes and fired three shots all of which hit their intended targets.

"Hey watch out!" Harper shouted. "Last two are ours. Come on, Trance, we can take em without his help, right?"

"As long as you do it before Rebecca returns," Tyr muttered. "I don't care."

"Hey, what's this I hear," Harper put a hand behind his ear. "Tyr Anasazi concerned about someone other then himself?!"

"She's a valuable teammate," Tyr replied, without revealing any emotion. "Her help increases our chances of survival. Why would I not whish her a safe return?" Tyr reasoned with his Nietzschean logic. 

Harper seemed partially satisfied with the answer and returned his attention to his job. Trance watched the Nietzschean for another moment, wondering if there was something else that Tyr hadn't mentioned. She shook it of and returned her attention to the last two fighters. It took her and Harper's combined efforts to finish the fighters in the next fifteen minutes.

"Well, that looks like everyone," Dylan sat back in the captain's chair and relaxed. The light on the bridge of the Andromeda returned from battle-ready to her normal lighting. The screens showed an image of the approaching _Maru_. "And not a moment too soon," the captain added. "This is the _Andromeda Ascendant_, _Eureka Maru_ you are clear to land. Welcome back, Beka."

"Good to be back," she replied through the screen. "Get the Hanger Bay ready, I'm coming in. See you later."

Everyone headed from the bridge to the hanger bay. Tyr was the last to head for the exit, before a beeping sound at one of the counsels caught his attention. He walked back to it to see what was wrong.

"Ship, what's going on?" he addressed the Andromeda.

The A.I. paused, a little irritated at the way Tyr had addressed her. "There's an unidentified vessel right behind the Maru. I'm identifying signature," there was another longer pause as Andromeda scanned the new ship. "Signature identified. That ship is…Nietzschean!"

Tyr thought for a moment. "It must be from the same group of fighters," he concluded. "Dylan must have miscalculated the number of the ships. There were eight of them, not seven!"

Now the eighth ship came into full view on the central screen. It seemed larger then the first seven and it was right behind the _Maru. _Tyr ran for the weapons counsel, but it was locked down. "Ship!" he shouted. "Engage weapons counsel!"

"Engaging!" The system buzzed and hummed.

"Can't it go any faster?" the Nietzschean demanded. 

He watched as the enemy ship raised it self so that it was right on top of the _Maru_. Beka apparently didn't know how much danger she was in, because the _Maru_ made no move to escape. Then the Nietzschean ship opened fire. It ripped through the rear halls of the small salvage ship, destroying everything in its path.

"No!" Tyr shouted. "Where the hell are those weapons!?"

"Weapons counsel engaged."

Tyr gripped the control, forcing all his anger and other emotions aside as he locked on to the last ship. "Open fire!"

"Tyr, I really don't think that…" the A.I. started.

"Open fire," Tyr repeated, "before he has a chance to recharge and target the _Maru_ again."

When he put it that way, it did make sense. The Andromeda targeted the other ship and opened fire. Meanwhile the enemy ship had already recharged, and it targeted the _Maru_ a second time. The sky filled with a brilliant display of bright fireworks as both ships fired their weapons. When everything died down, Tyr saw what had happened; The Nietzschean ship was crippled, but they would probably be able to bring it in so that they could interrogate the pilot. The _Maru_ was a different story.

The salvage ship was not as severally damaged as Tyr had feared, but it was damaged enough. The almost all of the cargo bay area was crushed. The piloting area didn't look good either. The chances that Beka was alive were very slim. Tyr tried to control his anger as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Tyr Anasazi calling Captain Hunt," he breathed. "We have an officer down! I repeat, officer down!"


	2. Part II. Officer Down

End of the Nightmare ****

Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters don't belong to me. I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me. Any songs I may use don't belong to me either. Again, I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me.

****

Summery: The _Maru _is crushed, but what about the pilot?

****

Rating: This story is rated R for violence, language, bloody sense, and a mention of rape.

****

Author's Note: What did you think? Please tell me. All and any comments are welcomed.

End of the Nightmare

Part II. Officer Down

By: Kayla Anasazi (a.k.a. Silver Spider)

__

"Though lovers be lost love shall not;

And death shall have no dominion."

--Dylan Thomas

Tyr ran as fast as he could through the halls of the _Andromeda_ heading for the Hanger Bay, a million thoughts racing through his mind all at once. What happened? Where did the last ship come from? Who was the pilot? Was Beka alive? He replayed the whole thing over and over in his head in search of those answered, but didn't find any.

When he finally got to the Hanger Bay, Tyr ran in and headed straight for the _Eureka Maru_, completely ignoring the Nietzschean ship. _Let the others worry about that scum,_ Tyr thought angrily. The doors of the ship were jammed tight, and it took Tyr a great deal of strength to force them open. Once that was done, he stepped inside.

The interior looked as bad at the exterior. There was smoke everywhere. Wires, cables, and broken pipes were dangling from the ceiling. The ends of the wires were giving off static sparks. He climbed over broken pieces of metal before he got to the cockpit. What he saw next was horrifying.

Beka was slumped in the pilot's chair. She was unconscious. The area around her abdominal was bleeding heavily, but it was difficult to tell exactly where the wounds were. The blood flooded all over her cloths and the equipment around her. Her head must have been cut as well, because there was blood in her hair. She was bruised and cut all over.

Not wasting another second, Tyr easily picked her up and carried her to medical bay. She would survive. She had to.


	3. 

Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters don't belong to me ****

Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters don't belong to me. I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me. Any songs I may use don't belong to me either. Again, I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me.

****

Summery: Rebecca Valentine is dying with little hope of recovery. Tyr Anasazi wants revenge. The man who attacked her is captured. Will Tyr be able to confront him?

****

Rating: This story is rated R for violence, language, bloody sense, and a mention of rape.

****

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first 2 parts. Please review. All and any comments are welcomed.

End of the Nightmare

Part III. Enemy Mine

By: Kayla Anasazi (a.k.a. Silver Spider)

__

"A man cannot be too careful in the choice of his enemies."

--Oscar Wilde

It took Trance many hours before she finished running all the tests on Beka. Rommie and Tyr were also in medical. Rommie was helping Trance with the tests while Tyr was leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Dylan, Rev, and Harper were still in the Hanger Bay, checking on the damage.

"How is she?" Tyr finally asked, unable to mask the concern in his voice.

"Bad," Trance admitted checking Beka's vital signs. "She has internal bleeding, first degree burns, four broken ribs, and other serious injuries, including fluid in her lungs which is very dangerous. Tyr, I honestly don't know if she'll make it."

"She has to make it," Tyr clenched his fists. Then another thought came to his mind. "What about the pilot of the Nietzschean fighters. Where is he?"

"He's imprisoned on the Obs. Deck," Rommie replied. "Dylan will be in there shortly to interrogate him."

"Not if I get there firsts," he pushed of the wall and headed for the exit.

"Tyr!" Andromeda called after him.

"Yes?" the Head of Weapons turned slowly.

"Don't hurt him to badly. We still need information from him, and he can't give it to us if he's dead."

"Don't hurt him?" Tyr slowly walked back to the medical table and touched Beka's cold hand. "I can not guaranty that." 

With that, he left the medical and headed for the Observation Deck. His anger was concentrated in his fists. He was afraid of his own fury, afraid that if he didn't get a hold on his emotions, the man who was imprisoned on the Obs. Deck wouldn't be breathing for much longer. The door slid open and Tyr entered . The man stood with his back to hum looking out the massive window.

"Interesting, the stars," he said as if sensing Tyr's presence. "They burn so brightly, with so much power and passion. But then one day…poof…they just fizzle out and die. Now warning no good-byes."

Tyr growled angrily. The man wasn't talking about the stars, and both knew it. He was just driving the dagger in deeper, increasing Tyr's anger.

"They really are very beautiful," the man faced him. His hands were behind his back, his facial expression was placid and calm, "until they fizzle out and die."

Tyr couldn't take it anymore. His right hand clenched into a fist. With intense force, fueled by anger and hate, he connected that fist with the mans face. That sent the other Nietzschean flying into the air before hitting the wall behind him. He tried to pull himself up, but failed. As he touched his hand to his mouth, he found that it was bleeding. Tyr felt much better. He walked up to the man and kneeled so that they were on the same eye level.

"Now I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention," his bone spurs extended and he swiftly brought them to the man's throat. "You only breath as long as Rebecca does." He got up and walked out, leaving the man to rethink the idea of angering the other Nietzschean.


	4. 

Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters don't belong to me ****

Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters don't belong to me. I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me. Any songs I may use don't belong to me either. Again, I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me.

****

Summery: The entire crew is facing a terrible possibility: Rebecca Valentine may be dying. Dylan speaks to Tyr.

****

Rating: This story is rated R for violence, language, bloody sense, and a mention of rape.

****

Author's Note: I had to do something with Dylan so here goes. He's not my favorite person but still. Please review. All and any comments are welcomed.

End of the Nightmare

Part IV. Words of the Captain

By: Kayla Anasazi (a.k.a. Silver Spider)

__

"Leadership is not about being nice.

It's about being right and being strong."

--Paul Keating

Everyone came and went to see how Beka was doing, but there was no change for days. Trance was in medical for long periods of time checking on her friend's vital signs, while Rev was of somewhere praying. Only Tyr spent the nights in the same chair, reading the same book. The rest of the crew didn't ask him why, and he didn't tell them anything, until one day when Dylan came in.

"What are you doing here?" Tyr asked, angry that his solitude was interrupted.

"I'm just here to checking on my First Officer," the captain replied then glanced at the Nietzschean, "and to ask why my Head of Weapons has spent every minute of the past three days here."

"I am…concerned, " Tyr couldn't believe what he had just confessed to Dylan.

"About Beka?" Dylan raised an eyebrow. "That's a first."

"Is it really that hard to believe that I may care for the welfare of this crew?" Tyr looked up at the captain.

"Well I don't know about the rest of the crew," Dylan sat down in a chair next to the Nietzschean, "but I do believe that you care about Beka. Maybe even more then you'd like to admit."

"And how did you come to that brilliant conclusion?" Tyr asked sarcastically.

"By watching the two of you," Dylan replied. "I know that something happened between you two when you were left alone on the ship. Whether it was serious or not, I don't know. I do know that ever since then, you have been uncomfortable working with each other. That's why I would really appreciate it if you two resolved whatever it was. If you don't it could endanger the rest of the crew. I can't afford to have my First Officer and Head of Weapons going into battle with anything but a clear head."

"I would like to resolve it as well," Tyr agreed. "She miss understood me."

"What did you say to her?"

"It's not important. I insulted her and didn't know it until it was too late. It's my culture, Dylan, and she simply doesn't understand it. She thought I said that she was weak. That's not true. Far from it."

"Then you need to tell her that," the captain got up. "Tyr, I believe I understand Nietzscheans well enough to know how hard this must be for you. You respect her, maybe even feel something deeper. That's completely against your culture and it scares you."

Tyr gritted his teeth. He hated that Dylan was right. The only thing worse then going against everything he was ever thought, was the captain knowing about it.

"I think you should go and see to the rest of the crew," the Nietzschean said pointedly. "I will stay with Captain Valentine."

Dylan got the message and left the medical room. Tyr entwined his fingers and rested his chin on his hands. There was a lot that he needed to think about.


	5. Part V. So Many Unanswered Questions...

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for all of this ****

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for all of this. Okay I'm finally done with Middle School so I have the whole summer to write. There are more parts coming as soon as I re type then from my journal. Oh and there's also a fanfic play that my friends at school and I have been working on. Just 10 words: _Nietzschean Men are from Mars, Human Women are from Venues_ (evil grin) it'll be one of my less serious ones so you have that to look forward to.

****

End of the Nightmare

Part V. So Many Unanswered Questions…

__

"One hears only those questions

For which one is able to find answers"

--Fredric Nietzsche

The door in Medical Bay slid open and Tyr Anasazi stepped inside. The room was quiet. Dead quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the hum of the engines and the medical equipment. He took a few steps and pulled up a chair next to the medical table. On it lay Beka Valentine. She was a mess. Her face was ghost-pail and she had dark circles around her eyes. Her upper body all the way down to her waist was tightly binged with bandages that were soaked red from her blood. Tyr reached out for her hand and held it between his own. It was cold. If it wasn't for her shallow breathing, he would not have known that she was even alive.

To be brutally honest, Tyr was confused. He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. He knew he felt pain. Pain that Beka was now hanging by a thread, because of the man imprisoned on the Obs. Deck. It was not fair, because at any moment, Beka could loose her grip on life. On the other hand, her Nietzschean attacker did defeat her proving himself superior. In such a case, Tyr was taught not to feel anger, but rather respect towards the superior. But, as Tyr realized, the man was not superior, neither to himself nor to Beka. He mad a dirty move, and now Beka was paying the ultimate price.

Tyr also realized that now it didn't matter. Humans… Nietzscheans, those were just names. There were saints and sinners among both. In every species there was always someone that had different views from the rest. Nietzscheans, in fact were still human just enhanced with very suppressed emotions. As children, they were taught what to express or not to express. They only felt what they were programmed to feel. _No,_ Tyr saw, _this was not entirely true._ He had once felt anger and sadness more overpowering then anything ever. When he was only eleven, at the day of the attack, at the death of his parents, brothers and sisters. But the attackers were also Nietzschean. He never thought twice about any other species. Never thought that someone of a different species could be seen as an equal. 

Now Tyr realized that he didn't see Beka as an inferior. On the contrary, she was a very admirable woman, head-strong, confident, and a great survivor. She always went after what she wanted and almost always got it. She went up against the universe and won. Until now. _She might yet win, _Tyr thought with a glimmer of hope.

Suddenly the monotonous sound of the engines was interrupted by a soft moan. Tyr looked up, praying that he didn't imagine it. He came closer and placed one hand over her forehead and the other on her right arm.

"Rebecca," he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Another soft moan escaped her lips as Beka slowly came back to reality. Her entire body felt fatigued and hurt. Beka only opened her eyes long enough to whisper.

"Tyr, stay away from me. Guys get hurt when they get close to me." And then her lids were closed again. But this time, Tyr could afford to breath a sigh of relief. She was out of her coma and only sleeping. She would be alright by morning. The Nietzschean leaned back in his chair and relaxed. For the first time in days, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to over take him.


End file.
